


Conquer Eiji's Heart!

by Reinaousa



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, BAMF Okumura Eiji, Friends to Lovers, Lee Yut-Lung & Okumura Eiji are Best Friends, Lee Yut-Lung Needs a Hug, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pining Ash Lynx, Protective Ash Lynx, ash is down bad for eiji, but so is eiji for ash so, well.. eventually
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:42:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29782509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reinaousa/pseuds/Reinaousa
Summary: so you finished banana fish. how does it feel? heart breaking right? well you're in luck! this fanfic is about our favorite boys being normal teenagers! I present to you, high school banana fish au (:
Relationships: Ash Lynx/Okumura Eiji
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	Conquer Eiji's Heart!

In order to cope with the traumatic experience of watching Banana Fish, here is a highschool au in which they are being normal teenagers. plus pining ash  
  
  
Students roamed the halls, shuffling in a 7 in the morning. Shorter yawned as he waved his sister Nadia goodbye, he was tired and exhausted, having stayed up playing video games with Ash. Speaking of which, Shorter suddenly felt someone grab his shoulders. He turned to see a flustered Ash, out of breath and hiding behind him. “Hey A-” Ash shushed him as he hid behind him. Shorter too sleepy to comprehend what was happening, looked around, spotting a certain someone. Ah. So that’s who he was hiding from. 

The new exchange student, he had recently joined the school and was already fairly popular. Eiji was his name? Eiji already had people ogling at him, he was sweet, kind, and was pretty fit as well, a pole vaulter. Shorter himself still hadn’t managed to talk and see what he was all about, but apparently he was something since he managed to capture the heart of the Ash Lynx. Shorter couldn’t go the day without hearing Ash talk about Eiji.   
  


“Dude. Why are you hiding! Go say hi to him!” 

“I didn’t get to do my hair today! I can’t have him look at me like this!”   
“It literally doesn’t even matter. You look fine so just go-!”

“No!”

Shorter and Ash had started getting into a heated argument, and it just so happened for Eiji to pass by. “Oh hey! You’re Ash right? You’re in my English class.” Eiji noticed him, well Ash wasn’t too hard to not notice, he was quite the looker himself, blonde hair, pale skin, jade eyes, he was like a doll. “H...Hi Eiji…” Ash waved awkwardly, Shorter already face-palming. This idiot. “Who’s that?” Eiji looked at Shorter, in which Shorter waved. “Yo. I’m Shorter, I’m friends with Ash.” Shorter said as he looked at Ash, who was still waving like a goof. 

“You know you can stop waving.” Shorter mumbled.    
“Shut up.” Ash mumbled back. 

“Ah! I’m Eiji Okumura. Americans use first name basis right? You can call me Eiji then.” Eiji smiled at him. It was like his smile was contagious because Shorter felt himself smiling back. “See you later.” Eiji said as he made his way to his classroom, oblivious to the blushing Ash. 

“I’m not that into him! He’s just...sort of cute.” Ash said dreamily and Shorter rolled his eyes. “Your head is in the clouds again, you can drool over him later after you complete the last boss mission with me.” Shorter laughed. 

“Someone’s in love..” Said a voice from behind. Ash felt someone ruffle his hair as it was Max, their homeroom teacher. “Hey! I just fixed my hair.” Ash glared. “Young love, I remember when I was with Jessica and I would-” “She’s sick of you old man!” 

Max sighed as he shook his head. “You’ll understand when you have kids.” Ash just clicked his tongue, Shorter smiling. 

“The boss is really into that japanese kid…” Bones said to Kong and Alex, who nodded. “It’s been a while since he has even thought about love. I wonder what they did to make him fall this hard.” Kong said as the others shrugged. “We can ask him later during gym.” 

“You can’t possibly be thinking about going to that school Yut-Lung! It’s filled with low lives and thieves! It certainly isn’t a place you would want to go to-” “Shut up! If I want to go, then I will go. Sing is there anyway, I’d rather join a school where I at least know someone.” Yut-Lung yelled, his driver sighed. Clearly they won’t be able to convince him otherwise. Yut-Lung bit his tongue as he looked outside the car window, getting ready to head out. “Your parents are going to fire me.”

  
  


Eiji bit the tip of his pencil, doodling on the side of his worksheet. He was still pretty new to everything in America, everything was so different, even up to the way people treated each other, but it was much more relaxed than it was in Japan. Even though the people here were nice, he barely had any friends to talk to. His english was a bit broken and Eiji was a bit intimidated by such a big change. He was returned to his thoughts when he heard the teacher announcing another exchange student. The exchange student had long silky hair tied into a ponytail, his clothing style screamed rich as his face even looked nice, neatly trimmed eyebrows, beautiful calculating eyes, and soft looking skin, he looked like a woman. The exchange student introduced themselves at Yut-Lung. Eiji’s eyes widened as the teacher seated Yut-Lung next to him. 

“So...Yut-Lung right? Where are you from? I’m an exchange student here too.” Eiji tried to talk to him, feeling a bit confident as he was sure he could become friends with him. Eiji was sure he was seeing things because Yut-Lung had made a disgusted face before he forced out a smile. “China, and you?” Yut-Lung mostly asked out of respect but it was obvious he didn’t care at all. “Oh...Japan.” Eiji said nervously, already feeling smaller than him. 

“You two! Quit talking!”

Eiji could feel the glare coming from beside him. 

Eiji sighed, his plans to become friends with Yut-Lung had failed, and it even seemed like Yut-Lung didn’t even need Eiji to talk to him as many others were already circling around him. EIji shrugged the nasty feeling off of him, whatever! He still had Ash and Shorter! And they were sort of friends? He could attempt to sit with them at lunch. Eiji nodded proudly, yeah he would for sure at least try to make friends!

Lunch time rolled around and it seemed like the nerves had gotten the better of Eiji as he lingered in the halls, contemplating even going to the cafeteria at all. “Heyyyy Eiji!” He looked back to see Shorter and another small male beside him, he looked to be younger. “Hi Shorter.” Eiji smiled. “Ash is in the cafeteria already, wanna sit with us?” Shorter asked as Eiji immediately nodded. “Oh this is Sing by the way, he’s basically my brother.” Shorter said, introducing the small male. Sing looked at Eiji, looking at him cautiously before relaxing a bit. “Nice to meet you Sing.” “Nice to meet you as well, Eiji.” 

  
  


Ash was sure he was going to have a panic attack. He had been bickering with a few of his other friends, having a mouthful of food as he was dared to eat his sandwich all at once, so when he turned to see that Eiji was standing right there with Shorter. He nearly died.

Shorter the asshole was trying to hold in his laughter as Ash had started choking in embarrassment, Eiji being worried patted Ash’s back, as Ash spit the sandwich out. “Dude that’s disgusting!” One of Ash’s friends said out loud as Ash was red. How humiliating for Eiji to see him make a fool out of himself this bad. “It’s okay Ash!” Eiji smiled at him. Before Ash had the chance to reply he heard Shorter click his tongue. 

“Who knew that stuck up noble was going to come here.” Ash and Eiji looked ahead, it seemed to be Yut-Lung heading their way. “Sing.” “Yut-Lung.” It seemed to be a staring battle as Shorter coughed, the tense atmosphere was suffocating all of them. They were usually the loudest table, and now it was dead silent as no one dared make a sound.

“What are you doing here?” 

“Why? I can’t join a school?”

“No you can’t. Not here.”

“That doesn’t sound too nice, does it Sing? What happened to that cute little boy I met.”

“Whatever! I know the Lee family wouldn’t let you come here. So why are you-“

“They don’t know.” 

It was silent before Shorter clasped his hands. “Why don’t we all just! Eat!” Everyone seemed to agree and Yut-Lung had shooed someone away as he sat in front of Eiji. “Oh. You.” Yut-Lung said distastefully. Eiji ignored the way it pained him to hear someone that was annoyed by his presence so he just focused on talking to Ash and Shorter.

“Sooo Eiji...are you dating anyone?” Ash nearly strangled Shorter right there. “Shorter hahahah what are you saying to him! You play too much!” Ash smacked Shorter’s shoulder, it would’ve been seen as a playful hit if it wasn’t for the loud smack noise it made. Almost everyone cringed hearing the impact of the hit. 

Ash would be lying if he said he wasn’t at least a bit curious to hear if Eiji was single. It wasn’t like he was looking for a relationship! It’s just that Eiji seemed interesting and kind and no one would be suited to date him! Other...than him..but he didn’t like Eiji or want to date him so, it didn’t make Ash weird to want to know! “I had a girlfriend back in Japan.” Ash felt his heart shatter. Of course the cutest boys had to be straight! As if sensing Ash’s heartbreak, Shorter quickly jumped in. “But you said ‘had’ right! Does that mean you aren’t dating her anymore?” “Yes. We broke up but it’s not like I was sad- I mean. I was but the relationship only lasted a month.” Eiji said, shrugging. He took a bite out of his salad. “So are you like, into guys at all?” This time it was Yut-Lung that spoke up. “What are you guys police or something? Why are you interrogating him so much?” Yut-Lung scoffed as Shorter rolled his eyes, way to butt in he thought. “Just curious man!” Shorter said as Yut-Lung looked suspicious. 

“Why do you always get involved with the weirdest people, Sing?” “Are you included in that?” 

  
  


English period rolled around and to say the least, Ash was nervous. He was seated next to Eiji, and he was sure the Japanese male could hear his heart beating as it was so loud. ‘Gosh dammit Lynx! Calm down you aren’t in middle school! Focus!’ And so, he tried his best to. But of course. He failed. “Do you have any siblings?” Eiji asked as Ash nodded. “Yeah, an older brother. His name is Griffin, I actually live with him.” It was strange for Ash to talk about his home life, he rarely ever told anyone as his personal life was strictly off limits to anyone who wasn’t close to him, even Shorter rarely knew about it. But with Eiji, he felt as though he could tell him anything. “Wow! I have a younger sister, she’s back in Japan though.” Eiji smiled, it was clear he had a lot of love for her. “Who are you staying with right now?” Ash asked, feeling a bit brave. “With a close friend of my dad! Ibe-san, he’s super nice to me. We go out to take pictures of places together.” Eiji smiled and Ash raised an eyebrow. “Oh yeah? Do you like photography?” “I love it! Here look-“ Eiji reached in his bag and pulled out a camera. “I had an old one but it broke, but Ibe-san bought me a new one.” Eiji smiled as Ash smiled back. “Wow. You really are cool.”

“Wow you really are cool.” Eiji felt his heart thump at those words, no one had ever thought his love of taking pictures were ‘cool’, most thought it was an ‘unmanly’ hobby for a guy to have and usually made fun of him, saying that anyone could be a photographer. The camera clicked as Eiji took a photo of Ash, seeing his smile was so enchanting. Ash looked beautiful. “Hey!” Ash called out as he was surprised Eiji took a photo, he was mostly worried that he didn’t come out looking good. “You caught me off guard!” Ash blushed as Eiji laughed. “You look pretty!” Eiji said as he showed Ash the picture. Ash had been called many things, handsome, sexy, hot, but never had he been called pretty by anyone. It made him feel all mushy inside so he didn’t know what to really say when Eiji called him that, only letting out choked out noises as he turned beet red. 

“I’m not the pretty one...you are.” Ash mumbled, unintelligible enough for Eiji not to hear. 

  
  


Gym rolled around and Ash was feeling lighter than ever, he was getting along with Eiji! And that’s more than he could ask for! “My senses are telling me you are thinking very gay thoughts right now.” Shorter said coming up from behind him, Ash pushed him away as he rolled his eyes. “Shut up.” “You’re only mad cause you know it’s true.” Ash….couldn’t disagree with that. “Has the Lynx finally come out of his hiding?” A voice said as Ash immediately recognized it as Arthur. Fucking Arthur, great his day was going to well too. “Never was. Why? Didya miss me?” Ash said as he turned to him. “Funny. Anyway, are you having fun with your little boyfriend? Did you forget all about us or what.” Arthur said as he came closer. Ash’s head had already started hurting. “Shouldn’t you be happy I left the gang? Now you can drown in the attention all you want, leave me alone dude.” Ash said as Shorter nodded. “Yeah, leave you alone after you made half the guys in there drop out too? Like hell I’ll leave you alone.” Arthur said angrily as people had started to notice the commotion. “I didn’t make anyone drop out, if they did it’s because they wanted to. Ever thought people just don’t like you?” “Get 'em where it hurts Ash.” Shorter encouraged. “You’ll regret this.” Arthur said walking away after seeing people start to surround them, expecting a fight. What a coward. 

“Arthur really has it out for you huh?” Cain said seeing the situation as Ash sighed. “Annoying. Why can’t he understand I don’t want anything to do with that anymore.” Ash said rolling his eyes, Cain eyeing him. “That boy, the japanese one. Was he the reason you left?” Cain asked as Ash turned silent. He guessed right. “Say boss! Why’d you fall for him?” Bones asked as Ash thought back to that day. 

  
  


It was an uproar, people were fighting, taking anything in their hands and throwing it, it was chaos. Another gang from another town had attacked them, suspiciously Artur was nowhere to be seen but everyone was trying to hold their own. After what seemed an eternity, everyone was worn down, the other gang had run away, being no match for the Lynx. “Sure did a number on us huh?” Kong said huffing as Ash wiped his sweat, having a few scratches and bruises. Ash heard something creep behind him, and maybe it was the fact that he was already so tired and drained that he didn’t react fast enough, but someone was swinging a pipe at him, aiming at his head. Ash knew there would be no time to protect himself, the others were too slow in reacting as well, so Ash just braced himself for the impact. But it never came. Slowly Ash opened his eyes to see another male in front of him, holding the other guy’s arms from swinging. “Stop!” The male shouted as he then yanked the pipe out of the other guy's hands, the gang member already intimidated his ambush didn’t work and ran away. Ash looked and saw that it was a cute Japanese male, he looked to be worried. “Holy shit boss are you okay?!” Alex yelled as Ash nodded and looked at the guy. “Wait here! I need to get something.” The japanese male ran off as Ash looked at his gang members, they were equally confused. Not even moments later the japanese guy returned, with bags this time. 

“You guys shouldn’t be fighting like this…” They said as the male frowned. “Here, take care of your wounds. They are bleeding.” Ash rolled his eyes, was this guy naive or just dumb? “We don’t need your help, I could’ve handled that guy on my own.” Ash said distastefully as the other guy rolled his eyes. “Uh huh, should I have let you suffer through what could’ve been permanent brain damage? I think not. Now sit down.” The japanese male commanded and Ash found himself doing so. “Who even are you anyway.” Ash asked as the other guy cleaned his wounds. “I’m Eiji Okumura, I was taking photos nearby and saw what was happening.” Eiji said as he placed a bandaid on him. “Taking photos in this dump of a place?” “Not a dump! It’s nice here.” Ash just shook his head. “Whatever, if that’s all then you can leave.” Ash said trying to shoo him away. Eiji pouted, in which- yeah Ash found it a bit adorable. “You shouldn’t be out here like this, take care of yourself.” Eiji said as Ash has heard it a million times, take care of yourself! Or else what will become of you! Ash has heard it too many times. “Because you matter alright?” 

Ash’s breath hitched for a second. For the first time in his life, someone was worried about him. Not what will become of him, just...him. “Be a good boy.” Eiji said as Ash blushed, looking away. 

A day later he saw the same kind face. Apparently he was an exchange student! Was this fate? Ash thought. Eiji, the kind and caring Japanese boy...Ash had fallen hard.

“Woah! So he’s like..your angel!” Shorter said as Ash blushed. “Well when you say it like that…” “No wonder you are so gay for him...must say he is kind of cute.” Shorter put his hand up in defense as Ash glared at him. “Get his number! Make him fall for you! There’s nothing the Ash Lynx can’t do.” Shorter nudged him as Ash sighed. “I’m not looking to date him! I’d be fine just being his friend…He’s so nice and has that type of face that’s just..so understanding. It’s like he looks at you with those eyes that are just so warm and encouraging…” Ash mumbled as he smiled, Eiji was nice. Shorter looked at him, as so did the others. “There’s no getting out of this one. You’ve fallen hard.”


End file.
